This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This web-based software allows INBRE members to assemble networks of genes. The software is particularly useful to investigators using microarrays or proteomics as the software queries a human-curated database for knowledge about genes and proteins and their interactions to determine whether particular proteins are known to interact. The software also allows gene functions to be determined and to discover whether particular genes or proteins are members of canonical pathways. The software also is helpful in predicting the results of both forced expression and gene knockdown studies.